fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Cupcakeria HD
Papa's Cupcakeria HD is the fourth HD game in the Papa Louie's restaurant management game series. The app was first revealed on October 7, 2015 and was officially released on November 19, 2015. Announcement Hey Everyone! You heard it here first… Papa’s Cupcakeria HD will be coming to iPad, Amazon Fire, and Android Tablets!!!! We’ve been very busy here at Flipline Studios and can’t wait to tell you all about. So stay tuned for more sneak peeks of Papa’s Cupcakeria HD! Previews *'October 7, 2015': Papa's Cupcakeria HD is announced.http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6837 *'October 13, 2015': Cherry Blossom Festival is announced as a new Holiday exclusive to Papa's Cupcakeria HD. And who is that mysterious customer in the picture (not a new one...)? http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6392 *'October 20, 2015': Updated Batter Station. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6415 *'October 28, 2015': Updated Bake Station. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6447 *'November 3, 2015': Updated Build Station. Shakers and syrups are placed to the left and right of the cupcakes. Toppings will appear below the cupcakes. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6473 *'November 17, 2015': Game will be released on Thursday, November 19, 2015. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6548 *'November 19, 2015': The Game is Released. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6566 Game Features *Hands-on cupcake shop in the Papa Louie universe *Updated and remastered for tablets *Multi-tasking between batter, baking, frosting, and topping *12 separate holidays to unlock, each with their own unique ingredients *Custom chefs and servers *Tons of furniture and clothing items to decorate your shop and workers *Purchase shop upgrades with your earned tips *96 customers to serve with unique orders *Challenging Closers and Food Critic *90 Achievements with Game Center support Customers *Marty (Tutorial) *Mary (After Tutorial) *Vicky (Random) *Edna (Random) *Connor (Random) *Taylor (Random) *Carlo Romano (Time) *Allan (Time) *Gino Romano (Time) *Penny (Time) *Maggie (Time) *Peggy (Time) *Wally (Time) *Nick (Time) *Hope (Time) *Captain Cori (Time) *Crystal (Time) *Foodini (Time) *Matt (Time) *Brody (Time) *Scooter (Time) *Kenji (Time) *Mitch (Time) *Bertha (Time) *Tony (Time) *Little Edoardo (Time) *Yui (Day 2) *Rico (Rank 2) *Perri (Rank 3) *Rudy (Rank 4) *Ivy (Rank 5) *Scarlett (Rank 6) *Roy (Rank 7) *Sue (Rank 8) *Hugo (Rank 9) *Kayla (Rank 10) *Georgito (Rank 11) *Julep (Rank 12) *Skyler (Rank 13) *Olivia (Rank 14) *Doan (Rank 15) *Cletus (Rank 16) *Mandi (Rank 17) *Kingsley (Rank 18) *Mindy (Rank 19) *Prudence (Rank 20) *Tohru (Rank 21) *Austin (Rank 22) *Zoe (Rank 23) *Hacky Zak (Rank 24) *Cecilia (Rank 25) *Kahuna (Rank 26) *Utah (Rank 27) *Trishna (Rank 28) *Nevada (Rank 29) *Chuck (Rank 30) *Boomer (Rank 31) *Clair (Rank 32) *Alberto (Rank 33) *Robby (Rank 34) *Shannon (Rank 35) *Rita (Rank 36) *Greg (Rank 37) *Iggy (Rank 38) *Clover (Rank 39) *Sarge Fan (Rank 40) *Cooper (Rank 41) *Johnny (Rank 42) *Akari (Rank 43) *Bruna Romano (Rank 44) *Big Pauly (Rank 45) *Sasha (Rank 46) *Ninjoy (Rank 47) *Professor Fitz (Rank 48) *Ember (Rank 49) *Lisa (Rank 50) *Hank (Rank 51) *Sienna (Rank 52) *Yippy (Rank 53) *Pinch Hitwell (Rank 54) *Timm (Rank 55) *Santa (Rank 56) *Olga (Rank 57) *Wendy (Rank 58) *Chester (Rank 59) *Gremmie (Rank 60) *Xandra (Rank 61) *Franco (Rank 62) *Papa Louie (Rank 63) Closers *Radlynn (Monday) *Mayor Mallow (Tuesday) *Quinn (Wednesday) *Deano (Thursday) *Rhonda (Friday) *Xolo (Saturday) *Jojo (Sunday) Holidays New holidays are in bold. *Valentine's Day (February) - Unlocked with Scarlett at Rank 6 (Favorited by Carlo Romano, Connor, Hugo, Kayla, Mary, Roy, Scarlett, and Sue) *St. Paddy's Day (March) - Unlocked with Georgito at Rank 11 (Favorited by Allan, Doan, Edna, Georgito, Gino Romano, Julep, Olivia, and Skyler) *Easter (April) - Unlocked with Cletus at Rank 16 (Favorited by Cletus, Ivy, Kingsley, Mandi, Mindy, Penny, Prudence, and Vicky) *'Cherry Blossom Festival' (May) - Unlocked with Tohru at Rank 21 (Favorited by Austin, Cecilia, Hacky Zak, Maggie, Peggy, Tohru, and Zoe) *Summer Luau (June) - Unlocked with Kahuna at Rank 26 (Favorited by Nick, Perri, Wally, Kahuna, Utah, Trishna, Nevada, and Chuck) *Starlight Jubilee (July) - Unlocked with Boomer at Rank 31 (Favorited by Boomer, Captain Cori, Hope, Clair, Alberto, Robby, and Shannon) *'Sugarplex Film Fest' (August) - Unlocked with Rita at Rank 36 (Favorited by Taylor, Rita, Crystal, Greg, Iggy, Clover, Sarge Fan, and Foodini) *Maple Mornings (September) - Unlocked with Cooper at Rank 41 (Favorited by Cooper, Rudy, Johnny, Akari, Big Pauly, Bruna Romano, Matt, and Brody) *Halloween (October) - Unlocked with Sasha at Rank 46 (Favorited by Sasha, Ninjoy, Professor Fitz, Scooter, Lisa, Ember, and Kenji) *Thanksgiving (November) - Unlocked with Hank at Rank 51 (Favorited by Hank, Sienna, Yippy, Mitch, Bertha, Pinch Hitwell, Timm, and Yui) *Christmas (December) - Unlocked with Santa at Rank 56 (Favorited by Santa, Marty, Tony, Olga, Wendy, Chester, and Gremmie) *New Year (January) - Unlocked with Xandra at Rank 61 (Favorited by Xandra, Rico, Little Edoardo, Franco, and Papa Louie) Minigames *Rico's Chiliworks (Sunday) *Slider Escape (Monday) *Sundae Shot (Tuesday) *Freeze-Putt (Wednesday) *Burgerzilla (Thursday) *Hallway Hunt (Friday) *Mitch's Mess (Saturday) Ingredients Basic Liners *Liner A (Pink/White Vertical Stripes) *Liner B (Blue/ White Polka Dots) *Liner C (Yellow/White Swirls) *Liner D (Green/White Horizontal Stripes) Cakes *Vanilla Cake (Start) *Chocolate Cake (Start) *Blueberry Cake (Unlocked with Ivy at Rank 5) *Strawberry Cake (Unlocked with Roy at Rank 7) *Carrot Cake (Unlocked with Mindy at Rank 19) *Lemon Cake (Unlocked with Cecilia at Rank 25) *Red Velvet Cake (Unlocked with Robby at Rank 34) *Zebra Stripe Cake (Unlocked with Big Pauly at Rank 45) *Kiwi Cake (Unlocked with Gremmie at Rank 60) Frostings *White Frosting (Start) *Pink Frosting (Start) *Chocolate Frosting (Unlocked with Yui at Day 2) *Green Frosting (Unlocked with Georgito at Day 11) *Violet Frosting (Unlocked with Doan at Rank 15) *Teal Frosting (Unlocked with Nevada at Rank 29) *Red Frosting (Unlocked with Boomer at Rank 31) *Dark Blue Frosting (Unlocked with Shannon at Rank 35) *Black Frosting (Unlocked with Clover at Rank 39) *Mocha Frosting (Unlocked with Bruna Romano at Rank 44) *Orange Frosting (Unlocked with Ember at Rank 49) *Deep Purple Frosting (Unlocked with Lisa at Rank 50) *Sunglow Frosting (Unlocked with Timm at Rank 55) *Forest Green Frosting (Unlocked with Chester at Rank 59) Shakers *Rainbow Sprinkles (Start) *Chocolate Chips (Start) *Shaved Coconut (Start) *Sourballs (Unlocked with Rico at Rank 2) *Creameo Bits (Unlocked with Scarlett at Rank 6) *Rock Candy (Unlocked with Olivia at Rank 14) *Lollipop Bits (Unlocked with Prudence at Rank 20) Drizzles *Vanilla Drizzle (Start) *Chocolate Drizzle (Start) *Strawberry Drizzle (Start) *Blue Moon Drizzle (Unlocked with Rudy at Rank 4) *Apricot Drizzle (Unlocked with Hacky Zak at Rank 24) Toppings *Cherries (Start) *Marshmallow (Start) *Frosted Flowers (Unlocked with Perri at Rank 3) *Nutty Butter Cups (Unlocked with Hugo at Rank 9) *Strawberry Wafer (Unlocked with Kayla at Rank 10) *Cloudberries (Unlocked with Chuck at Rank 30) *Gummy Onions (Unlocked with Sarge Fan at Rank 40) *Salted Caramel (Unlocked with Pinch Hitwell at Rank 54) Holiday Ingredients Holiday Liners Holiday Ingredients Ranks Trivia *St. Paddy's Day, Easter, Summer Luau, Christmas and New Year have some different ingredients compared to Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Although it appeared in Cupcakeria as a holiday ingredient and in Cupcakeria To Go! as a standard ingredient, the Purple Burple Drizzle does not appear in this game. * No time customers are unlocked after Captain Cori until you unlock Crystal during Sugarplex Film Fest. * Either Tony or Little Edoardo can be your last customers as they're the last time customers to be unlocked. * This is the last game (excluding To Go! games up until Hot Doggeria To Go!) where the customers have a Silhouette until they're unlocked. Gallery Blog banner comingsoon.jpg Teaser ipadcupcakeria.jpg Cherryblossomfest.jpg|Who could that customer be... (Tohru after reveal) Batter station 01.jpg|Batter Station! Bake shot.jpg|Bake Station! Build 1.jpg|Frosting! Build 2.jpg|Build Station! 2daystogob.jpg|2 days to go! CHD1day.jpg|1 day remaining... screenshot togo 01a.jpg screenshot hd 02a.jpg screenshot togo 03a.jpg screenshot hd 04a.jpg screenshot togo 05a.jpg CupcakeriaHD blog launch pic.jpg|Xandra with tons of cupcakes in the advertisement of Papa's Cupcakeria HD Cherry Blossom Festival.png|New Holiday: Cherry Blossom Festival! Papa's Cupcakeria HD - Day 2 Opening Scene.png Sugarplex Filmfest.png|New Holiday: Sugarplex Film Fest! Tohru look.png 1459112660832.jpg|Perfect on Jojo Shinyicbuhsuhbuhbcbhh.jpeg|Xolo with his perfect cupcakes and the Very Cherry Badge! Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalaal.jpeg|Allan's perfect cupcakes! IMG_1025.JPG|Perfect cupcake mine 188.JPG|WHAT!? Rudy's name isn't showing up! Pctgu.jpg|Updated promo picture #1 (used since 2019) Pchdu.jpg|Updated promo picture #2 (used since 2019) Pchdu3.jpg|Updated promo picture #3 (used since 2019) Pchdu4.jpg|Updated promo picture #4 (used since 2019) Pchdu5.jpg|Updated promo picture #5 (used since 2019) es:Papa's Cupcakeria HD pl:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Category:Games Category:2015 Games Category:App Games Category:Games With Holidays